The Master and Isabella
by IamTheAlleyCat
Summary: AU/OOC. It was a great honor to serve the Master, and there was never a shortage of volunteers. She came to him, eager, out of her own free will. She had possessed his every thought since the moment he laid eyes on her; it was time he took what was his. Includes Bella/Jasper, Jasper/Emmett, Bella/Emmett, & Jasper/Bella/Emmett, no vamps but sill supernatural.


_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thank you to Simaril and I.T.P for the beta-reading of this story._

_**Warnings:** we've got all the goodies here: slash, threesome, anal, toys, dominant Jasper, submissive Emmett, and naughty Bella._

_Written by a prompt from Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen and donated to Fandom4Colorado._

_You might want to get a change of underwear ready before you start reading, just saying..._

* * *

**The Master and Isabella**

The Master did not lower himself into conversing with the commoners he governed over. Ruling for more centuries than even the eldest in the lands could recall, he was loved and respected by his people.

The palace was grand and housed thousands of servants who had been brought over from all across the Seven Kingdoms. Each of the servants was assigned a specific task and continued to perform it for as long as there was breath in their bodies. Once it was time for them to retire, they crossed the River of Souls and joined their ancestors in the Peaceful Abyss.

It was an honor to serve the Master, and there was never a shortage of volunteers to serve in the palace; the lives of the servants were often better than the lives of the peasants outside the palace walls.

Isabella Swan had been brought to the palace at the tender age of three when her mother and father arrived at the doorstep and asked for sanctuary. They had both been accepted into service—Isabella's mother worked in the kitchens, and her father in the stables—and Isabella was left to run free in the vast gardens.

As she grew up, Isabella blossomed into a beauty and captured the eye of the Master. He watched her from his quarters, almost absorbing her smile and the joie de vivre she seemed to emit. He was fascinated with her, intrigued by her, enchanted with her.

When her parents passed away, leaving seventeen-year-old Isabella on her own, the Master ordered his servants to bring her to the royal wing. She was taught by the best of tutors, dressed in the most luxurious of fabrics, and never lacked for entertainment. The Master waited, patiently biding his time, for four long years.

On her twenty-first birthday, he summoned for her, deciding that he had waited long enough. It was time to take what was his.

o.O.o

Isabella's heart was beating so fast inside her chest that she couldn't even keep count of the beats as they thundered in her ears. She had been waiting for this day for almost three long years. Three years ago, she had caught a glimpse of his body and everything inside her changed. It took her a few more weeks to find out who she had seen, but the name, the title, mattered not. She knew.

The past three years had been agonizingly slow to pass. She admitted that it might have had something to do with the fact that she had counted each minute of every day, marking time as it passed. She knew not when he would come for her, but she knew that he would. She was meant for him, shaped for him by the spirits who had created Seven Kingdoms.

In a dress the color of rich blood, Isabella walked down the hallway that had been forbidden for her up until that very day. The rubies on her wrist were complemented by the same stones in her ears and around her neck, the design intricate, the stones set in black metal.

She paused before the door and placed her arm on her chest above the trim of the corset. Taking several deep breaths, she told herself to relax and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Isabella."

That voice could entice her to do anything, she thought as she pushed the door open. Keeping her eyes averted as she had been taught, she stepped into the room and obediently closed the door behind her at his command.

_Look at me, Isabella._

She was startled to hear the same voice inside her mind, and her eyes flew up to meet his. The unbelievably bright blue of his gaze held her eyes for several long moments before she took in the rest of his appearance. His chin-length, dirty-blond curls framed a face with sharp features—strong jawline and high cheekbones. Her eyes traveled down to his bare chest, and she felt heat spreading in her own chest as she followed the trail of hair that disappeared into a pair of black leather pants.

And then she gasped.

The Master smiled as he uncloaked his wings and spread them wide.

"So beautiful," she murmured, unaware that the words that echoed in her mind came to her lips.

The wings, the darkest hue of grey possible, were almost as dark as the color of the pants. She could not look away from them, her fingertips longing to touch, to caress, to know if the feathers were as soft against her skin as she was imagining them to be.

The Master listened to her mind and felt the familiar stir of desire inside his body. He was certain that she had not even noticed their surroundings—the large bed, the fire burning behind him, or the desk he was leaning against.

"Come here."

She looked into his eyes again as her legs carried her closer to her master. She knew not what he would ask of her tonight, but she knew that she would do everything he wanted and more. Wanting him had become second nature to her. How many nights had she dreamed about this, about him? It seemed like there was never a time in which she wasn't thinking about him.

Her tentative smile widened when she felt his approval.

She wanted to touch him so much, but she held back. He would tell her what he wanted of her, she reminded herself and kept her hands firmly at her sides.

The Master leaned away from the desk and surrounded her, coming a breath away from her body but not touching her yet.

"Good," he murmured and saw her shiver. "You will do as I say."

"Yes, Master."

He turned her around then, and she gasped again when she noticed the large mirror on the wall. His hands were dark against her pale skin, and she couldn't look away from their reflection as those long fingers moved to cup her breasts above the corset.

"You look beautiful in this dress." He caressed the flesh above the dress, smirking when her skin burst into goosebumps and her pulse quickened. He brought his hands to the back of her dress and began working on the ties that held the bodice together. "I'm sure you would look even more beautiful wearing nothing but me on you."

Her eyes glued to the mirror, she watched him remove the corset and throw it to the side. The wide straps of her dress were pushed off her shoulders, and the top half fell away, leaving her bare-chested.

His fingers were drawn to her breasts once again, and Master Jasper did not even consider resisting the urge to cup her. He watched both in her mind and in the mirror as she took pleasure in his touch. He wasn't gentle as he massaged and kneaded, but he wasn't cruel.

"Don't hold back," he ordered when he felt her stifle a moan. "I want to hear you. I want the entire palace to hear how much you enjoy your master, Isabella."

She shivered again and sighed, "Master," when he pinched her nipples.

"Yes." He smiled and skimmed his nose behind her ear, watching her eyelids flutter to a close in the reflection. "I want you to scream as loud as you want when I take you. Never hold back on me."

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

He pushed the rest of her dress off and wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing himself to her back, allowing her to feel his body's response to her. She was absolutely naked before him, her body free from excess hair, just as he had ordered.

He used his wings to lift them both and land closer to the mirror, kicking the dress away. "Keep your eyes open."

She obeyed, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

_Emmett,_ he called his servant in his mind, and a man appeared in the room, bowing his head.

Isabella started, her body jerking back into Master Jasper, when she saw a man kneeling before her. She wanted to ask, to perhaps protest, but before she could do either, Master Jasper brought his lips to her shoulder and began nibbling on her skin.

_This is Emmett,_ he explained. _He will prepare your body for me, for I do not want to cause you pain when I take you. Enjoy what he does to you, but you are not allowed to say his name._

_Yes, Master._ She wanted to reply aloud but couldn't, for the servant's hands were suddenly spreading her thighs, his mouth on her sex, his tongue tasting her.

At the first touch of his tongue, she jerked and cried out in shocked pleasure.

Jasper smirked at the sound and looked into the mirror to see her spread out before him. He pinched her nipples when he saw her eyes droop and was pleased when she opened them again. Never letting go of her breasts, he began grinding against her back. The sight of Emmett preparing her for him was almost as pleasing to him as the weight of her breasts in his palms.

Frustration and pleasure built inside Isabella as the servant—she dared not mention his name, even in her thoughts—continued to lick her. Her body felt empty, and she wanted more. She could feel that there had to be more, and her body started demanding it.

"Patience is a virtue, Isabella. Though...it is not one I possess myself."

When the servant suddenly pulled away, she wanted to cry out in frustration but was able to keep her tongue.

_Good, Isabella. Now kneel and watch. This will be the last time he is going to do this instead of you._

She obeyed and fell to her knees, her eyes wide, curious and anticipating.

Emmett, having received the orders from his master in his thoughts, quickly opened Master Jasper's pants and pushed the leather aside.

Isabella felt fear trickle into her for the first time since she came inside the room. He was large, and she didn't know how her body could possibly fit him. Master Jasper's hand under her chin brought her attention back to his face.

_Watch, Isabella,_ he reminded her.

She looked in front of her to see the servant wrapping his mouth around Master Jasper's large cock and begin to suck. Her eyes widened again. She was shocked, but the sight was also very arousing. As her eyes traced each movement the servant made, her mind tried to memorize them. At the same time, she felt the desire to please her master on her own rise inside her. A possessiveness she had never felt before began growing inside her. She didn't want the servant to do this, to touch what was hers; she wanted to do it herself.

_Soon_.

The voice of her master soothed her enough for her to be able to squelch the jealousy. She continued to watch the servant's mouth, his hands working in tandem with his lips.

_Remove my pants, Isabella._

She remained on her knees as she came behind him and hooked her fingers on either side of the garment. Pushing it down to the floor, she removed it once Master Jasper stepped out of it. When she straightened out, she saw that the servant was on his back in front of the master.

"Kneel above his mouth, facing away from him." Master Jasper saw the curiosity shine in her eyes as she moved to the position he instructed her. Once Emmett's mouth was positioned in place, his hands holding Isabella's thighs and pressing her down, Master Jasper stepped in front of her. "Show me what you've learned."

Isabella moaned and reached for his cock. She hardly noticed the movement of the servant's tongue against her sex at first; her mind was too absorbed with the task at hand. She began by licking the long shaft from one side to the other before she moved to attempt to take him into her mouth.

He groaned when her mouth was finally around him. She was sloppy and hesitant, but her eagerness as she began to move her mouth and hands on him pleased him. He could feel her tongue wrapping itself around the head as she took him in, and he groaned again at the suction she applied as she pulled away.

Isabella felt her entire body starting to shimmer due to the pleasure she was experiencing. She could hear her master's pleasure at what she was doing to his body, and the sensation of the servant's mouth on her clitoris was quickly pushing her to the brink of her release.

_Do you like what the servant is doing to you?_

She hummed her reply and heard his reaction to the vibrations. Repeating the sound, she hoped that she had been right, that he indeed liked it.

_Yes, my Isabella, I do enjoy this._

Thrilled, she alternated between long strokes with her hand and taking him into her mouth, humming around his flesh as she sucked and licked.

She had to pause when the servant suddenly pushed two fingers inside her, her body arched away from her master as the release took over, leaving her panting and slightly disoriented.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you fall apart."

Isabella found herself on her back on the large bed she hadn't even been aware was in the room. Looking up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes, she felt her breath hitch. She could see desire in his eyes, possessiveness.

Master Jasper lifted her leg to his shoulder and thrust two fingers inside her, smirking when she reacted by arching away from the bed and throwing her head back. He began moving the fingers inside and out, stretching her as he added a third one, all the while his eyes never leaving her face.

She felt herself thrown into the same fiery pit as before, where pleasure to the point of pain found her. "Please," she begged as he kept her strung on the edge, slowing down or stilling his fingers completely each time he felt her getting too close.

"No, Isabella." He pulled his fingers away completely, and she cried out in protest. His hold on her thigh tightened, and he growled at her. _You will obey me._

She nodded, incapable of speech. His hold was strong enough for her to feel the pressure and a slight tang of pain, but it was the anger she could sense from him that made her heart sink in her chest. She had promised herself that she would never disobey him, yet she had done so on the very first evening.

Spreading her legs wide, he leaned to wrap his mouth around her nipple. He began by licking and sucking gently on each one, arousing her again, and then he bit down on the hard peak.

She gasped, torn between pleasure and pain. She could feel how hard he was against her, and she was already imagining how good it would feel to have him inside her body, filling her like no one else ever did.

_That's better._ He continued to lavish attention on her breasts, knowing well that he was driving her crazy. He wanted her wild, wanted her mindlessly desiring him.

He heard her begging him again, this time inside her mind.

_You want my cock inside you? You want to feel that pussy of yours stretched and filled? You want me to take you hard and fast and make you come like only I will ever be able to?_

She whimpered at his teasing, the words creating the most erotic images in her mind.

"Master," she whispered. "Please."

He chuckled, a dark and husky sound that went straight to her core, and she feared that he would let her go and leave her starving for his touch.

Master Jasper pulled her to the edge of the bed and aligned his cock with her entrance. He felt and heard her delight mix with a sense of dread. She wanted him, wanted nothing more than for him to take her and make her his, but she couldn't stop thinking about how painful it would be, considering their differences in size.

Isabella cried out when he finally took her, breaking the thin barrier that marked her as untouched, but the sharp pain of his intrusion was soon mixed with the wonderful sensations of his mouth on her breasts again and his fingers on her clit.

He smiled around her nipple. He would teach her to enjoy a small amount of pain with her pleasure. He could already hear the shifting emotions inside her thoughts. She shivered in pleasure when he bit down again. Two thrusts later, she fell apart, giving in to her release and screaming, "Master!"

He brought her up then, never relenting in his movements. He wanted to take her to the peak once more before he released the tight control he had on himself.

"Yes, my Isabella, scream," he encouraged. "I want everyone in the palace to hear you."

As he listened to her cry out, felt her body fluttering and clenching around him, he leaned down to her neck and opened his mouth.

She felt the scraping of his teeth against her skin only in the back of her mind, too far gone in her pleasure as she was.

His incisors elongated and sank into the base of her throat, cutting through her skin effortlessly. He held her head gently as he drank from her, taking several large gulps before releasing her. Her skin healed around the wound quickly, but a single drop of blood ran down her body to her chest. He followed it with his tongue and straightened to meet Isabella's eyes.

It took a moment for her to focus her senses enough to see him, to feel him still inside her. Her eyes traced his face until they met his lips, red with her blood. Her mind did not even register the instinct that had brought her to leaned forward and capture his mouth in a kiss. If she was in her right mind, she would never have allowed herself such daring action. But she was operating on instinct, and when he growled, suddenly picking up the speed with which he was moving inside her, the kiss was no longer enough.

Master Jasper smiled as he read the madness taking over her mind. "Drink, my Isabella, take my essence into your body so that all will know you are mine."

Her mouth was on his neck before he finished his words. There was a moment's hesitation, and then she bit him. He roared his pleasure as he emptied inside her. His mind void of everything but the pleasure of his release, he was almost purring with delight as she continued to suck on his neck.

Isabella only detached herself when she felt a sudden rush of pain, a stretching on her shoulder blades, followed by the tearing of her skin. Panicking, her eyes flew open, her nails digging into the forearms of her master.

He held her by her waist, ignoring the nails that threatened to draw blood, and waited until the process completed itself. _Focus on me, Isabella. Breathe. It will be over soon._

She nodded, stunned that his voice could take such a soothing tone, that he could be so gentle with her.

A moment later, he lifted her in his arms and brought her to the mirror again.

The sight before her made her gasp and freeze.

Her mind hadn't registered the new heaviness on her shoulders, but her eyes had no problem taking in the sight of a pair of light gray wings that were now wrapped around her.

"Spread your wings, my Isabella," he murmured, smug. He knew that by exchanging bites as they did, she would gain a certain aspect of his nature, but he did not know which one that would be.

She obeyed without question, her mind seeming to know how to operate this new addition to her body without needing time to adjust. The pain was all but a distant memory as she stared at the gentle shimmer that her skin emanated.

He could hear the confusion in her thoughts and decided to address some of the questions he could hear in her mind. "The shimmer is more prominent because you've been claimed, and the wings...well, they are just a small perk of being claimed by the Master himself."

"They are beautiful," she whispered. _Thank you_.

"I can think of a better way for you to thank me."

The smile she could see him offering her in the reflection was nothing short of devilish. _Fitting,_ she thought, _for it came from the devil himself._

She was prepared for the quick motion this time, and she was able to see him lifting her. The location on which he placed her, though, was puzzling. _The desk?_

She watched him, curious, as he walked around the desk instead of coming between her parted thighs.

_Lean your head back_.

The wings cushioned her back as she slid further to the edge of the desk, her head falling from it. Her body shivered with anticipation when she felt his hands touching her. She noticed that the servant was still watching them. He was on the armchair across the room, his eyes trained on her.

A rush of excitement went through her. _Yes, _she thought, _watch me as my master takes pleasure in my body. _

Master Jasper smirked at her thoughts. His Isabella was definitely going to be perfect for him. He had all but forgotten about Emmett. He would let him watch, though, and maybe use him again later.

Stepping before her face, he took his cock in his palm. He was hard again; recovery time was almost nonexistent for him.

"Open your mouth for me," he whispered to her as he guided himself between her lips. He kept one hand on her throat, his eyes transfixed on his erection slowly disappearing into her.

Instantly, she began sucking him, her tongue caressing his cock from the inside of her warm mouth. She used one hand to massage his sac and the other to keep him close.

_The wonders of our anatomy...no gag reflex,_ he thought as he allowed his eyes to fall close for a moment. _Relax your throat_, he ordered, his hand still resting on her throat. Then he began moving, slowly at first, allowing her to familiarize herself with the sensation.

Isabella closed her eyes and relaxed beneath him. She could feel his pleasure at what she was doing almost as if it was her own, and there was nothing more important for her at that moment than making her devil, her master, come inside her mouth.

Master Jasper looked down at her lips around his cock as he continued to slowly fuck her mouth. It was a beautiful sight—the dark pink of her lips around his pale skin—and the sensation of her mouth around him was incredible.

Bella now understood why he had her head pushed so far back. It took her a little while to adjust and understand what she had to do, but once she managed to do it once, he sped up the pace.

"Yes, Isabella, just like that."

She hummed around his cock, knowing that the vibrations would be even more pleasurable for him, and doubled her efforts.

He threw his head back and nearly lost control of his pace. She was good, too good. She applied just the right amount of suction, and the movements of her tongue over the tip of his cock as he pulled away drove him crazy.

He leaned forward a bit and brought his hands to her breasts, their hardened peaks were taunting him as they moved in correlation with her body. He wrapped his palms around her pale flesh and pinched the nipples between his thumb and finger. He heard the moan in her mind and felt the vibration around his cock. Pleasure and pain intertwined in her mind, just as he had intended them to.

He groaned—he couldn't hold back the sound—and felt the tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach.

She couldn't smile as her mouth was full, but she was happy to hear that sound. She began humming again and wiggled her tongue as he slid inside. The second groan he let out was the sign she had been waiting for; his body halted its movements, and she felt him release.

Master Jasper threw his head back as she swallowed and roared his pleasure. Impossibly, he felt almost drained as he took several deep breathes and waited for his heartbeat to return to its normal pace. When he opened his mind to listen to her thoughts, he found himself smiling.

"Emmett, come here."

The servant was quick to obey. In compliance with the rest of the instructions—which were said in his mind rather than out loud—he lay on his back on the carpet.

_I want you to ride him, Isabella, while I prepare you to be claimed in the only way I haven't taken you yet._

Anticipation and trepidation filled her as she slid from the desk to the floor. She felt her entire body almost sigh with the desire to be reunited with him, but she still feared the pain such intrusion might bring her.

As she straddled the servant, slowly lowering her body to impale herself on his hard erection, she never looked away from her master. Her eyes widened when she noticed him holding a toy in his hands and disappointment filled her. Was he not going to take her himself?

"I will need to prepare you," he said, following her body as she began to sway back and forth on top of Emmett. He noticed that her mind treated the servant with no more regard than she would have treated a toy, and he was pleased. She was his to please, his to play with, and if he chose a servant to help him bring her pleasure, he wanted to be certain that she paid him no attention. "Now lean forward."

She did as he instructed, her eyes closing so she could focus on the sensations he brought to her body. The servant was merely an extension of her master, and she truly enjoyed this new position in which she could control the pace of her pleasure.

Master Jasper pressed her back, between her wings, and pressed the toy against her body. He brushed the cold metal against the servant's cock and slowly began sliding it up, stretching her even more.

Isabella was grateful that the servant was relatively small as the toy slowly began sliding into her.

"That's it, relax," he whispered to her. "The servant and this toy are just a little thicker than my cock, and you were able to take me into your sweet pussy."

She moaned, feeling the toy slide further into her body. Collapsing on top of the servant, her movements were minimal as she enjoyed the thrusting of the servant and the toy inside her.

"Now that we got it all lubricated..." He pulled the metallic vibrator out of her pussy and began rubbing the tip against her rear entrance. Slowly, he began pressing it forward and listened to her thoughts as she forced herself to relax her muscles. "That's it, feel it filling your lovely ass while your pussy is being fucked."

She moaned at the words and felt him slide the toy further into her.

"I can't wait to have my cock inside you, to feel your muscles clamp around me as you orgasm." The toy was all the way inside her, so he turned on the vibration and smirked when she cried out in pleasure and surprise, her body shimmering again as the pleasure intensified.

"Master!"

"You like that, don't you?"

She nodded, out of breath and incapable of speech. She could never have imagined this kind of pleasure. The soft vibrations made the cock inside her feel that much better, and she could feel another release approaching.

_Hold it, Isabella, just a little more._

He began pulling the vibrator out, and when the tip was all that was left inside her, he pressed it in again. He kissed her back, nibbling on the soft skin, as she moaned and begged for release. He increased the speed of the vibrator and listened as her thoughts mingled and scattered.

_Let go, my Isabella, come. _

He turned the vibrations up to the maximum speed and drank the sight of her arching back, her wings spread out, her mouth dropping open in a silent cry of release, her body almost sparkling as the shimmer brightened. Before she came down from her high, he pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his cock. He could wait no longer, and he was grateful when the pain filtered through her thoughts for only a second before the pleasure took over.

_So full,_ Isabella thought. Her body began to move of its own accord. She couldn't control herself any longer. She felt hands on her breasts, lips on her neck, but she could only focus on the two bodies moving inside her.

"Yes, my beautiful devil," her master whispered. "Give yourself over to me."

She was lost, and she cared not if she would ever found her way back from this kingdom of desire. The kindles of pleasure turned into an inferno. The rhythm with which her master was moving inside her—entering when her core emptied of the other, leaving when it was filled again—was maddening. She was strung on the verge of the most amazing orgasm, but there was something missing, something that kept her from falling over.

She whimpered and cried, frustrated and aroused. "Please," she begged, knowing that her master, her devil, had to know what she needed.

And he did.

As his teeth pressed against her neck again—this time keeping her skin intact—his fingers pressed against her clit, and she was flying.

She shattered into countless pieces, her spirit soaring, her body no longer able to hold her. She could have sworn that she was no more corporeal than a ghost as everything around her disappeared.

Master Jasper smiled as her head fell against his shoulder and her body tightened around him. He closed his eyes and stilled as the pulsations of her climax brought on his own. Wave after delicious wave, he felt her orgasm intermix with his own. Time was lost to him for the first time in his life, and he couldn't have been more delighted.

* * *

_Happy Halloween, everyone! _

_Thank you for reading,_

_Alley Cat._


End file.
